Emperor of Zero
by Fateion
Summary: After his death Lelouch meet his counter part, C.C the demon king, and ended in Halkeginia. One shoot


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass and Zero No Tsukaima.

**-**** Gallia ****-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

Emperor of Zero

"Who are you?"

That was Lelouch first words after he opened his eyes and saw the figure that standing before him. There was a lot question in his mind, but without answer. The last thing he remembered, he was dying in front of his sister, Nunnaly and then everything went black. After a while, he realized that he still regained his conscious, which made opened his eyes and found himself in here. In this white and never-ending space with someone stood before him.

Still, the figure that stood before him was someone he knew well or he thought. The figure wore Zero outfit that he used to wear but more heavily armored.

"I`m you" The armored Zero said, his voice was not like Lelouch voice in Zero outfit. It was colder and harder, it even did not sound like a human at all, "Or you could say, former you"

"Former me?" Lelouch asked in confusion.

"Yes, my name is C.C. The Demon King, the harbinger of chaos" C.C said, sweeping his coat dramatically, like Lelouch used to do.

"You are not C.C" Lelouch stated calmly, though he was quite intimidated by C.C. He absentminded thought that he should made his Zero custom like this than what he wore as it was intimidating.

"Yes, that witch C.C" C.C said, "I took her title as she have died"

"What!" Lelouch yelled in surprise, as his mind raced with many thought about it.

"Relax" C.C said, dismissing Lelouch, "Your C.C is still alive but my C.C is dead, you should already knew what I`m talking about don't you?"

"A parallel world" Lelouch said in realization as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Correct" C.C said in satisfaction, "You just like me"

"However" Lelouch said slowly, "It didn't answer the reason we are here"

C.C stayed silent for a while and Lelouch could felt C.C eyes stared him behind that mask.

"It's simple, my job is already done" C.C said finally, as he lifted his head up, "I have brought chaos to my world for years but people finally achieved true peace, making me lose my job and the meaning of my existence"

C.C turned his head to Lelouch, "Therefore, I need someone to replace me and you are that person, though, you will lose your Geass, the power of absolute obedience"

"It didn't matter if I lose my Geass, but me?" Lelouch said, as he narrowed his eyes, "You expect me to bring chaos to my world when I have sacrifice everything to bring peace?"

C.C shook his head, "No, that not quite right"

"Then what is it?"

"Like I said before, I need you to inherit my power, however," C.C paused a moment, "You will not bring chaos to your world but another world, a new world"

"You mean another parallel world?" Lelouch asked what was in his mind.

"No" C.C denied it, "It's not a parallel world but more like an alternative world, which completely different than our world, truly a complete different and new world"

"And if I`m refuse?" Lelouch asked, his purpose has completed, he did not need to go to other world or something like that.

However, as soon as Lelouch said that, C.C was laughing manically, making Lelouch frowned.

"Who say you have any option to refuse" C.C said ominously as he approached Lelouch.

Lelouch tried to move himself but to his shock, he could not move.

C.C raised his right hand and grabbed Lelouch head harshly, "Now, let's begin the transfer"

Lelouch opened his mouth in silent scream as C.C memories assaulted his mind. He felt his body torn apart as C.C power ran through his body. He saw a black spot started to appear in his eyes, signaling he was going to lose his conscious. However, before he completely lost his conscious, he saw C.C armor disintegrated, showing the man underneath the armor. Lelouch widen his eyes slightly as it was a shocking experience to see another him. The final thing he saw and heard was his counterpart sad smile and a word, "Sorry"

**(Skip)**

Lelouch opened his eyes and saw a wooden celling. He tried to rise up but a groan escaped his mouth as his body felt hurt, refusing his order. Suddenly he felt someone hand on his body, making him realized that he was not alone.

"You shouldn't wake up" A female voice said.

Lelouch turned his head and saw a blonde girl who wore a hat. He opened his mouth to ask where he was but a raspy voice was the only thing that came out from his mouth.

"Here, drink this" The girl offered a cup of water as she helped Lelouch to raise himself to drink the water.

Lelouch drank the water slowly and as he finished, he turned back to the girl again and asked, "Where I am?"

"You are in Albion," The girl said, as she made Lelouch lay on the bed, "I found you unconscious in the forest near my cottage"

"Albion?" Lelouch repeated, as that name was unknown to him. However, he was starting to felt sleepy.

"Please rest now," The girl said, "You must regain your strength"

Lelouch just nodded a little, closing his eyes, drifting to sleep.

**(Skip)**

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

Lelouch turned his head to Tiffania Westwood, the girl who saved him and explained about the world he was now. In addition, an elf, something that Lelouch learned from her, when she finally opened her heart to him. He looked at Tiffania and saw the girl trembling slight as she looked down to the ground with her elf ears slight go down.

"Yes" Lelouch said simply and Tiffania looked at him with a teary and uncertain eyes.

"Why?" Tiffania asked simply but to Lelouch it has a lot different meaning.

"I wish to continue my journey" Lelouch said, looking up to the sky, avoiding Tiffania eyes, as he lied to the girl. It left a bad taste in his mouth as he did this because the girl reminded him a lot of Nunnaly, Euphemia and Shirley. However, he wished to make it a secret because who would believe him if he say he was from other world. In addition, he wished for a fresh start as he left his past behind.

"Will I ever see you again?" Tiffania asked, as her voice slight trembled.

Lelouch turned his head to Tiffania, "Yes, someday, somewhere"

Tiffania nodded at Lelouch answer.

"You could come with me, Tiffania" Lelouch suddenly said, making himself surprised for the offer he made.

Tiffania shook her head and smiled slightly, "Sorry but I couldn't leave this forest"

"I see" Lelouch said simple as he closed his eyes for a moment and opened it again, "Then, until we meet again Tiffania"

Without any words Lelouch turned his back to Tiffania, walking away from her while Tiffania watched his retreating figure sadly. They would meet again someday, but when and where, not the two of them know it.

**(Skip)**

It had been a long time since Tiffania saw Lelouch and so many things had happened to her. She had left her forest because Saito, the man she saved offer and came to Tristain Academy of Magic, meeting many people. However, not once she forgot about Lelouch.

"It's time for you to summon you familiar Miss. Tiffania" Colbert Jean or known as Prof. Colbert said. He was a professor at the Tristain Academy of Magic. He accepted Tiffania request to summon her familiar. He absentmindedly thought if this had something to do with her learned that she was also a void mage like Louise.

"The summon servant is not such a difficult spell" Prof. Colbert explained, "Focus your spirit and then call on you yet unseen familiar in your heart"

"Yes" Tiffania said as she closed her eyes and raised her wand.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood," Tiffania chanted as she focused her power, making her wand shone, "Pentagon of the five powers"

"Obey my fate and summon my familiar" Tiffania said as she wished for her familiar, a strong and kind familiar like Saito. However, as she thought that, the memories of her last conversation with Lelouch appeared in her mind, making her thought of Lelouch instead Saito.

Tiffania wand shone brightly as a portal of light appeared above her, making Prof. Colbert looked up and saw the falling Saito. However, Tiffania could not see Saito because the gate hid Saito from her eyes.

Thinking quickly, Prof. Colbert used his staff and yelled, "Levitation!"

Prof. Colbert spell hit the target, making Saito floated just an inch from the gate. He moved his staff slowly to move Saito away from the gate and safely landed him on the ground.

"Saito!" Louise yelled as she approached Saito, "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Saito said simply and looked at Prof. Colbert, "Thanks Prof. Colbert, but what are you doing here?"

"It was no problem and I`m just helping Miss. Tiffania summoning her familiar" Prof. Colbert said before turned his attention to Tiffania who still waiting her familiar to emerge from the gate. Her attention focused on the gate slowly, making her not realizing Saito and Louise presence.

"Miss. Tiffania?" Prof. Colbert asked as she noticed the longing and hope in her eyes and face.

"Tiffania?" Saito said as he looked at her with Louise, both noticed the expression Tiffania made.

"Huh? Saito? Louise" Tiffania said as she turned her attention to both of them as she heard someone called her name. However, before anyone could say something, the gate shone brightly, making them turned their attention to the gate.

From the gate, a male figure with a long black hair and black robe cladded on his shoulder appeared, falling to the ground on one knees with his head to the ground, hiding his face as the gate disappeared. The four of them stayed silent, looking at the male figure.

The made figure slowly shifted his body and stood up, revealing his violet eyes and aristocrat face. This made Louise blushed a little with Saito and Prof. Colbert studied the male figure while Tiffania widened her eyes in recognition.

"Lelouch" Tiffania whispered slowly as she took a step forward shakily, fearing that this all was an illusion.

The man turned his head to Tiffania and smiled a little, "Tiffania, so we meet again"

As soon as Lelouch said that, Tiffania jumped to Lelouch chest and hugged Lelouch, making Lelouch stumbled for a moment before righting himself and hugged Tiffania. This confused Louise, Saito and Prof. Colbert greatly as they watched them. Tiffania and Lelouch stayed like that for a moment before Tiffania released Lelouch.

"Tiffania, who is that?" Saito asked as he saw the chance to ask it, making both Lelouch and Tiffania turned their head to him.

"Oh, this is Lelouch, he is also the man I save before" Tiffania said while Lelouch studied his surroundings.

"Romalia?" Lelouch whispered as he recognized his surroundings, "What are you doing here Tiffania?"

"Ah, that is a long story-" Tiffania said but Lelouch cut her, "I think we both had the time"

"Uggh! Could anyone explain what happened?" Louise yelled in frustration, making everyone look at her. Saito and Prof. Colbert sighed at Louise while Tiffania tilted her head and Lelouch stared her.

**(Skip)**

After a brief explanation about what happened, Louise took both Lelouch and Tiffania away to meet the pope of Romalia while Saito sighed and Prof. Colbert gone to somewhere, leaving them. Lelouch had asked if it was a good idea to interrupt the pope this late but Louise dismissed it, saying along the line that now the three void mage had familiar. This made Lelouch realized that Tiffania was indeed a void mage. He had suspicion after he learned about void in his travel and she summoned him but this proved it. He also knew many things but decided to stay quiet about it. It would do no good for them to know him had a lot information about void or anything else as it would bring a necessary question. Therefore, for now he would feign ignorance. In addition, he was behind enemy line. This brought them to the current situation.

Lelouch studied the two rulers as they also studied him back, there also someone else with them. Based what Louise told him that man was the pope familiar. This did not surprise him at all, as he knew about this already, though he could not say it. He waited patiently for one of them to start the conversation. However, he did not need to wait too long.

"So this Tiffania familiar" Henrietta, the Queen of Tristain said, resisting the urge to blush as he found Lelouch was quite a handsome man, not mention He had a royalty trait, making her wondered if he was a noble. It was a surprise when Louise called her unexpectedly but now she knew why.

"It seems so," Vittorio Serevare, the current Pope of Romalia said as he looked at Lelouch who stood beside Tiffania. Honestly, Louise was disturbing his rest though he could not say it because he had an image to maintain. Nevertheless, when she mentioned Tiffania familiar, well, it was worth it, "With this there are three void mage and three familiar"

"Yes, your eminence" Julio Chesaré, Vittorio familiar said.

"Um, about that" Tiffania said slowly as she looked at the ground, blushing.

"They are still haven't finish the ritual" Saito said which made Louise punch him at the back of his head, "Ouch! What are you doing Louise!"

Louise just sighed and shook her head, "You still don't understand anything about girl heart"

Saito just looked at Louise in confusion, not understanding what Louise said while everyone minus Lelouch and Tiffania chuckled.

"She could do that later, privately," Julio said before turned his attention to Lelouch, "So, are you like Saito here, coming from other world or from this world?"

"From this world" Lelouch said, lying at them, "I`m a traveler without a country to call as my home"

"I see" Vittorio said simply. He felt there was something more about it but shook it off, as he not disturbed by this because when Tiffania finalized the summoning, Lelouch would not dare to betray Tiffania, courtesy the rune that would bind them. The rune would make Lelouch loyal to Tiffania and in extension him, something that no one knew except him or so he thought. However, he still needed to know something, "Still, are you from royal line or perhaps a noble?"

"No, I`m not" Lelouch said as technically he was not a noble or royalty in this world, not to mention by this world standard he was just a plebian as he couldn't use magic. In addition, he was sure that his power was not in category of magic.

Vittorio, Henrietta, Julio and Louise were having a hard time to believe that as they sure someone like Lelouch was a royalty and noble because the way Lelouch held himself screamed that. However, they shook that thought, it was a happy day for Tiffania and they did not have any reason to ruin it.

"Still this is a perfect timing," Henrietta said, making everyone looked at her, "I mean the celebration for your eminence is nearing and I think we can throw a party to celebrate this"

"Not a bad idea, what do you think Julio?" Vittorio asked his familiar.

"If your eminence, wish for it" Julio replied.

"I`m sorry but I don't think I could attend it" Lelouch said suddenly, gaining everyone attention.

"Huh? Why?" Saito asked as Tiffania looked at Lelouch worriedly.

"That's rude Lelouch!" Louise said, "You should accept it"

"I don't mean to be rude, however," Lelouch said, as he looked at Tiffania.

"When Tiffania summoned me, it made me leave behind my traveling companion and I didn't have any doubt she is worried about me right now. So, after Tiffania finish the ritual, I will go to my companion to inform her about myself" Lelouch explained, though it was a lie but close enough to be the truth. After all, if he told the truth, no doubt he got one ticket to prison.

Tiffania tensed, as she heard about Lelouch companion and further tensed, as it was a girl because Lelouch referred his companion as she.

"I see, it cannot be helped then" Vittorio said but inwardly he thought how this would complicated his plan, "Still, how long it will takes?"

Lelouch frowned a little. There was something about Vittorio question that disturbing him. He decided it would better to lie to the man again, "By lands, it might took a month or so"

Vittorio nodded, it would not do at all, as he needed all the void user and familiar here right now. However, this might be the perfect chance to investigate Lelouch. he wasn't worried but still, it would put him at ease knowing something about Lelouch as it would make him could easily manipulated Lelouch directly rather from Tiffania, "Then how about if I offer you my assistance? I don't mind lent a ship for you"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes slight at Vittorio. The man clearly planned about something, it seemed the pope was not as kind as the rumor said, "A dragon is enough, your eminence. I don't want to bother you too much"

"Lelouch!" Louise yelled again, "You should accept it"

"Well, I think a ship is too much so I agree with the dragon" Saito said before closed his mouth from Louise glare.

"I think Saito raise a valid point" Henrietta said, "With the current affair with Gallia, I think it would be better to travel with dragon as it didn't take too much attention"

"Well, that's a valid point" Vittorio nodded though silently cursed Henrietta for that and it would made them suspicions if he insisted it, "So when you leave?"

Lelouch looked at Tiffania and answered, "Tomorrow, first thing in the morning"

**(Skip)**

"Do you really need to leave again?" Tiffania asked Lelouch as they entered her room.

"Yes" Lelouch said, "I`m sorry but I promise that I will return to you"

"But couldn't you wait for a day or two? Or is this because of her?" Tiffania asked as Lelouch quirked his eyebrows in confusion, sensing Lelouch confusion Tiffania decided to be clearer, "Your traveling companion"

Lelouch stayed silent for a moment, "That's just one of the reason, there is something I need to do"

"I see" Tiffania said sadly.

"Don't be sad Tiffania" Lelouch said, as he caressed Tiffania face, holding it gently, "Didn't I said that I will back for you?"

Tiffania nodded as she looked at Lelouch violet eyes. She could not help but bringing her face closer and felt her lips gently touched Lelouch.

Lelouch widened his eyes in shock but did not resist Tiffania. However, suddenly he felt a burning pain on his chest, making him fell to the floor. He felt his own power starting to mix with another foreign one.

"Lelouch!" Tiffania yelled worriedly, as she hurriedly came to Lelouch side.

"I`m fine" Lelouch said as he opened his clothes, showing a rune engraved on his chest. His eyes widened in shock, as he knew what this rune about. However, Tiffania misread it as confusion.

"That is void rune, it showed that you are my familiar now" Tiffania explained, "But I don't recognized that rune"

"We can think about it later" Lelouch said tiredly, "That took a lot of me"

"I see, then let us rest" Tiffania said as she helped Lelouch to stand and go to the bed.

"Thank you but I`m okay" Lelouch said, "So what have you doing since you left the forest?"

Tiffania smiled gently, "No, you must rest first"

"I insisted" Lelouch smiled, as Tiffania has not changed, she still the kind girl he knew. However, he wondered what she would do if she knew he insisted this to get some information. It pained his heart but this was necessary.

"Okay" Tiffania sighed and started to tell Lelouch what happened.

Lelouch silently listened to Tiffania story and compared it to what he knew. He hoped Tiffania would forgive him if she knew the truth about him. He knew it would be not long before his secret came out, as his plan would complete soon enough. Though Tiffania summoned him was not something he calculated in his plan. However, it was a good thing as he got some new information. Still this was both a blessing and curse to him.

**(Skip)**

"So you are Lifdrasir, god heart," Vittorio said as he, Henrietta, Saito, Louise, Tiffania and Julio was seeing Lelouch before he go, "So right now, all the familiar of the void mage complete"

"Um, complete?" Saito asked.

"Yes, God left hand Gandalfr, God right hand Windalfr, God mind Miodaitnir, and God heart Lifdrasir" Vittorio explained, "Each have unique power, Gandalfr capable using any weapon, Windalfr capable taming any beast, Miodaitnir capable using any magical artifact, and Lifdrasir capable increasing the void mage power"

"Wow" Saito said as he didn't know what to say.

"So, Lelouch is capable to increase out power?" Louise asked, which Vittorio replied with a nod.

"Your eminence" Julio called Vittorio worriedly but Vittorio shook his head, silencing Julio.

"Is there something wrong Your eminence? " Henrietta asked, seeing Julio odd behavior.

"Nothing, but Lelouch will be someone vital for us" Vittorio said as he smiling pleasantly.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at that, as Vittorio was obviously lying. However, he did not say anything.

"If that so I will take my leave now" Lelouch said as he getting on his dragon. He needed to go back quickly before something bad that would jeopardy his plan happen.

"Lelouch" Tiffania called, stopping him for a moment, "Please come back soon"

Lelouch nodded his head before he took off with his dragon. It would take two day or three to reach back if he gone back directly. However, he knew that the pope would have someone tailed him if his suspicion was right but he would not take any chance. Therefore, he must take a detour and it would take five or six days.

**(Skip)**

Inside a war room in Gallia palace, there were six people sat around a round table, three on the left and three on the right, leaving an empty seat in the middle.

The people of Gallia knew them as the black knight, a knight order of Gallia kingdom. The Black Knight itself was not an old order but a recently made order some years ago. However, even if the order was new, it had proven itself as the strongest and powerful knight order of Gallia kingdom. This started a rumor that the Black Knight was a gathering place for a monster like individual. Not to mention that each member of the Black Knight was a powerful pentagram level mage with each had his or her own army to command. This made some noble to be wary about them. Not to mention they known as the knight that protected commoner against any corrupt noble or injustice. This of course made people to love the Black Knight, making people nicknamed them as the knight of justice.

Still, this made the Black Knight hated by many nobles with only a few like them. However, no noble dared to challenge the Black Knight as public supported them and to challenge them would bring civil war in Gallia. It also rumored that Joseph, the king of Gallia that known for his ignorance, making people to call him King of Ignorance did not dare to challenge or dismiss the black knight. There also other rumor that the King regretted his decision to make the black knight order.

The black knight itself also surrounded with mystery, particularly the leader. The leader of Black Knight was a man who known as Zero, a man full of mystery as the man hid his face from anyone behind the helmet he wore. The only ones that knew Zero identity was the members of black knight and they were tight lipped about it. However, everyone knew one thing for sure. Zero was a charismatic man, not to mention powerful and the heart of Black Knight as the members would fall apart without him.

This brought them to this current situation. Their leader had missing since six days ago, though it was not weird as sometimes he did that. However, this happened right in front of them, in the middle of their meeting. They immediately dispatched soldier to search him, fearing that this as one of assassination attempt. They knew their leader was strong but it did not mean they could leave him alone like that, as they had sworn their loyalty to the man. This made them felt that they had failed their duty. Their expression was hard as a tense silence reined the room.

"Still no words?" Berthold Gregor, the oldest members asked with a frown.

"No, my man still looking for him" Dahau informed the other, "But one thing for sure, he is not in Lutece or Gallia"

"Why you are so sure about it?" Gregor asked, narrowed his eyes at Dahau.

"Because if he was in here, my agent will found him within one day" Dahau said, glaring at Gregor.

Radi Jaeger sighed, seeing the two started to bickering around again because the absent of their leader, "Ma, ma, calm down you two"

"Yeah, it is not like our leader will be easily defeated" Lydia Agthe one of the two woman in black knight, snickered which made Gregor glared her and Dahau sighed.

"Silents!" Selvaria Bles, second in command in black knight and their leader right hand said it harshly.

"Ah sorry about that" Lydia smirked, "Miss. Second in command"

"What did you said?" Selvaria asked dangerously.

"Oh come on" Radi yelled and turned to Kurt Irving, the last and youngest members of the black knight and also their leader left hand which made him the third in command , "Kurt, say something will you"

Kurt sighed as everyone turned to him, "For now we must wait"

"Because it won't do to alert everyone about our missing leader," Kurt added hastily as he felt Gregor, Dahau, and Selvaria glare at him, "Not to me-"

Before Kurt could finish his sentences, someone slammed the door open, making their attention turned to the intruder. They were this close to attack the intruder but stopped as they saw who the intruder was.

"Zero!" They yelled at the same time upon seeing the black armored man. However, they still had their guard on, fearing this man was an impostor.

Zero nodded his head satisfied at their respond and slammed the door back as his armor disintegrated, leaving a black longhaired man with black cloak clad on his shoulder. This made them relaxed immediately.

"It's good to see you are fine my lord" Gregor said as he stood up and bowed at Lelouch, followed by other, "But where have you been?"

"Later" Lelouch said simply as he strolled into his seat and sat there, "Report!"

They all nodded in understanding as they sat back on their chair. If Lelouch wanted to talk it later, they would obey, no matter how curios they were.

"King Joseph has left the palace three days after you disappeared my lord" Dahau informed, "He brought a huge fleet with him and his destination is Romalia. It seem your prediction is right my lord"

Lelouch gritted his teeth in frustration. He already knew that Joseph would attack Romalia eventually but this was too fast, as he still needed some time to perfect his plan. This was the reason he stalled Joseph until the time was right. However, just three days of his absent and that king did not waste any time to slip from his grasp. Unlike other whom though Joseph as a fool, Lelouch knew too well what kind of a man Joseph really was. That man was unfit to be the King, which the first reason why he was in Gallia.

Still, something was wrong. Someone or something must have provoked Joseph to do this. He tried to think something until a sudden thought hit him. The answer was in front of his eyes all along. Vittorio Serevare, the current Pope of Romalia, he was the one to blame. Because there was no doubt this had something to do with that pope made Tiffania and Louise the priestess. In addition, with three void users in one place, Joseph would not miss this chance. He cursed Joseph silently.

'Didn't that king realized this was a trap set by the pope?' Lelouch thought, resisting the urge to pinch his nose in frustration.

"Fortunately, because the sudden order, it made Joseph to take a significant amount of soldier from capital city and other city, leaving a bare minimum soldier to defense the kingdom. Of course he took only his loyal soldier as he is not stupid enough to take our men" Dahau added lastly, knowing this piece of information would please his lord greatly if the smirk that Lelouch had was any indication.

Truly, he was being summoned by Tiffania was both a curse and blessing. With all the loyal soldier of Joseph away, his plan would go smoothly. This was a perfect to initiate his plan. He sure his subordinate realized this too.

"This could be our chance my lord" Gregor said, urging Lelouch to took it.

"So, is this the time for us to initiate black rebellion?" Lydia asked excitedly.

"It's about time!" Radi said, as he too could not hide the excitement he felt.

"Be silent!" Selvaria declared, glaring at the two, "Let our lord decide it"

"Kurt, what do you think?" Lelouch asked which Kurt knew this was another test from Lelouch to test his mind.

"I agree this is the perfect time" Kurt started, "However, there are some unknown variable on the field that can hinder our plan"

"You think too much" Gregor said, slamming his hand to the desk, "If we miss this chance, when will we get it again? The Royal capital now is practically defend less against our attack, not to mention we already had our loyal soldier infiltrated all other city to end this with one sweep and did you forget that people supported us? Also if we do this now, we could cornered Joseph and-"

Lelouch raise his hand to stop Gregor, "That's enough Gregor"

Lelouch turned to Kurt, "And I know what you mean by some unknown variable"

"Then what we will do my lord?" Selvaria asked, waiting for Lelouch decision.

"We will initiate the plan" Lelouch decided which made Radi, Lydia, Dahau and Gregor smiled while Selvaria just nodded, leaving Kurt with calculating expression.

"Is this had something to do with you being missing for five days?" Kurt asked, making other turned their attention to him while Lelouch smirked at Kurt.

"You are sharp" Lelouch praised, "And that is correct. It had something to do with my sudden disappearance"

Lelouch opened her clothes and showed them the rune on his chest, making they gasped in shock as they knew what was it, "If you all thinking what I`m thinking, you are correct. I had been summoned to be a void mage familiar"

**(Skip)**

"That's why it took me six days to come back" Lelouch finished as she stared each one of them that showed different expression.

"It's good you came back unharmed my lord. Even with some _complication_" Selvaria said but there was an edge in her voice.

"That indeed one of hell adventures you had my lord" Radi stated simply, not knowing what he should say.

"Adventure?" Lydia repeated in disbelief, "Our lord was in freaking enemy territory and branded into a _mere familiar_! Not to mention a _Lifdrasir _out of all familiar our lord could be! You know what fate awaits _Lifdrasir_ don't you!"

"I must agree with Lydia" Dahau said, "This is a disturbing new indeed"

"This is no good at all" Kurt sighed.

"My lord there should be something that we could do to void the contract" Gregor said angrily.

"Silent" Lelouch whispered coldly, making all of them tensed, "I owe that girl my life. She is the reason I`m here with you all and Black Knight exist. So I didn't want to hear such thing from you all, do you understand?"

They nodded their head in perfect syn.

"Furthermore" Lelouch said, his voice soften slightly but sounded ominous to them, "Are you forgetting who am I? Or perhaps you all doubt my power? The power that I gave to you all?"

"Please rest assured my lord, not even once we ever doubt you and we are grateful for the power you bestowed upon us" Selvaria said immediately.

"Yes my lord" Gregor said, "You are the only man that we will ever pledge our loyalty and no one else deserve it but you"

"You will always be our leader my lord, we will follow you anywhere even to the deep pits of hell if we must to" Dahau added.

"We will soon die than betray you my lord," Kurt said, "As each one of us owe you a great deal of debt"

"That's right my lord" Radi said, "We just worried about you"

Lelouch nodded, satisfy by the loyalty that the showed. He sure picked a right man for his new Black knight, however, "Lydia?"

"My loyalty is for you to command my lord but I don't like it" Lydia said stubbornly, "Someone like you deserve a better person and I have no doubt Selvaria agree with me"

Lelouch sighed tiredly as he knew Lydia was the most outspoken one in the group. He then turned to Selvaria, "Is that so Selvaria?"

"No my lord. Whatever your decision I will always support you" Selvaria said while stared Lelouch in his eyes, showing her loyalty to him.

"Cih! Still playing like a good girl are you?" Lydia said, clearly disgusted from Selvaria said, earning a glare from Selvaria.

"It's enough," Lelouch said tiredly, he has no time to dealt with this, "We have more important things to do"

"Yes my lord" All of them said at the same time.

"As we planned before, we will start the black rebellion at the same time" Lelouch said as he briefed them again, "The timing must be perfect"

"However, before we do that" Lelouch said, looking at Dahau, "What is the status of our men?"

"We have complete control of border and our men had infiltrated the military base in each major city and minor one" Dahau informed, "Not to mention our assassin had infiltrated the nobles and military officer house that against us, ready to kill them at once"

"How about our distraction?" Lelouch asked.

"Our agent is ready to start riot using the people in each city" Dahau answered.

"How about communication Kurt?' Lelouch turned his head to Kurt.

"It took some time but our man had complete control of it" Kurt informed.

"Then you all know what you must do next" Lelouch stated, earning a collective nod from the six of them, "However there will be a slight change of plan"

"Huh? Why?" Radi asked.

"I changed it because the fact Joseph is in his way to south, Romalia" Lelouch said before his tone turned dark, "And I want to finish him _personally_"

They shivered at the same time as they heard it.

"However, time is crucial in our plan" Lelouch stated, earning a nod from other, "Kurt, could you calculated how much time left before Joseph arrive at Romalia?"

"Based on fleet size and speed, I calculated that Joseph will arrive in two days if he gone straight to Romalia. However, our spy reported that Joseph move stealthy under the cover of night, no doubt avoiding to be noticed before he get closer to Romalia, it leave us three days" Kurt informed.

"I see" Lelouch nodded, "We got no time to waste then. Selvaria, you will accompany me, prepare two squad of wind dragon for the chase"

"Yes my lord" Selvaria answered.

"Lydia take a fleet to follow us from behind and destroy the remaining resistant you meet, you will be our back up if things go ugly" Lelouch ordered then turned his attention to other, "The rest of you do as we planned before. March out of Lutece and destroy any remaining resistant, while Kurt will remain in Lutece overseeing this plan"

"The plan will be initiated tomorrow, while me, Selvaria and Lydia will leave today"

"Yes, my lord!"

"Now, go!"

(Skip)

"Selvaria is the preparation complete?" Lelouch asked as he saw Selvaria entered the war room not long after he dismissed the members of Black Knight.

"The preparation is complete, we are ready to go" Selvaria reported, "And someone wanted to meet you, my lord"

"Who is it?" Lelouch asked, ready to summon his Zero armor.

"The elf, Bidalsha" Selvaria said, making Lelouch quirked his eyebrows as the elf was the only one outside the Black Knight that knew his identity. In addition, Bidalsha was working with King Joseph but that was a front, as Bidalsha actually worked with him.

"Send him in" Lelouch ordered as Selvaria gone out of the room and came back with Bidalsha.

"Zero, no, Lelouch" Bidalsha greeted; as Lelouch did not wear that armor he called Lelouch by his name instead Lelouch alias.

"Bidalsha, what do you need?" Lelouch asked, studying the elf.

"Are you going to start your plan?" Bidalsha asked simply, straight to the point.

"Yes, It's finally the time for you to drop that charade with Joseph" Lelouch stated, while smirked at Bidalsha.

"I see" Bidalsha nodded, "However, there is something you need to know. Just before Joseph left, I have completed firestone"

"Firestone?" Lelouch repeated.

"A stone with fire spirit power imbued it" Bidalsha explained, "It will make a great explosion which Joseph will use to burn Romalia"

"No needs to be worry" Lelouch said as his Zero armor appeared, replacing his normal clothes, "I will be fine"

"However, from now on, I cannot guarantee that I will not use your research for war and destruction" Lelouch informed Bidalsha as he knew the Elf would not like it. So it's better to told him now than later, risking Bidalsha betraying him, "If you want out, now it's the time because there will no turning back after this"

"I know this will happen since I accept your proposal, but I`m too deep to get out now" Bidalsha nodded solemnly, "However, I expect you keep your words"

"Of course, I will" Lelouch said simply, "But you aware the sacrifice that needed for that"

"Indeed, I`m aware of that" Bidalsha nodded, "You didn't sugar coating your word like Joseph. You told me straight to my face what will happen to achieve that, which the reason why I chose you instead Joseph"

"So you choose the lesser evil?" Lelouch asked back, "I must remind you that I`m not a lesser one but a great one"

"I know that but I also know that you had a reason and goal for that," Bidalsha explained, "Unlike Joseph who strife for merely destruction without any real purpose"

Lelouch smiled at that, with an elf in his side everything would go smoothly. He wondered if he should tell Bidalsha that he had become the guardian of evil, a title that elf gave to the void mage familiar but he shook that idea. For now, he would keep it a secret and when the time right as Bidalsha would understand why he did this.

"I see, however, I cannot stay long now as I have another business" Lelouch stated.

"Business?" Bidalsha repeated.

"Yes, namely killing the incompetence King and taking this kingdom" Lelouch said simply.

"Then I will wait for you return" Bidalsha said.

"Until next time Bidalsha" Lelouch said as he walked out of the room with Selvaria, leaving the elf alone.

**(Skip)**

"It seems we are too late my lord" Selvaria said as she rode her wind dragon beside Lelouch.

Lelouch watched the burning Aquileia, "It seem so, though it seem Joseph fleet also had been destroyed"

Selvaria turned her attention to the lone ship from Gallia on the sky.

"Something that good for us" Lelouch added, "Selvaria, you and the rest of our squad will guard the airspace around the ship. Don't let anyone approach the ship while I will have a little chat with Joseph"

"Are you sure that wise my lord?" Selvaria asked worriedly, "We don't know how many survivors in that ship or enemies in it"

"Yes, this is something I must do" Lelouch said sternly.

"If that your wish my lord" Selvaria said.

"Then I leave it to you Selvaria" Lelouch said as he rode his wind dragon to the ship.

"What is our order my lady?" One of the soldier asked Selvaria as she watched Lelouch approached Joseph ship.

"Guard the airspace around the ship, no one will interfere with our lord" Selvaria ordered as the soldier nodded and relayed the order to the rest of the squad. They made a circle formation around the ship.

"My lady, there are one man and two girl riding one blue dragon headed out from the ship" One of the soldier reported, "What's our order?"

Selvaria saw the blue dragon that the soldier mentioned and she recognized the dragon and the blue haired girl that rode it, "You fool! Don't you recognize the blue haired girl?"

"Now that you mention it, she is quite familiar-"

"She is familiar because she is Charlotte Helene Orleans De Gallia! When our lords kill Joseph she will be the next one in line if her mother is cured from her disease" Selvaria gritted her teeth in frustration, "Stop them and we will see what our Lord will do with her!"

"Yes my lady!" The soldier said as he immediately did what Selvaria ordered.

(Skip)

"Well, well, so this is the end" Lelouch said as he entered the ship control room, finding both Joseph and Sheffield there.

"You!" Sheffield yelled but Joseph stopped her.

"Zero, what do you want?" Joseph asked, as Lelouch tilted his head to Joseph.

"You are not surprise to find me here Joseph?" Lelouch asked as he studied Joseph wounds, "Well, it seem you are going to die anyway so I won't kill you by my own hand as it leave a bad taste in my mouth killing an already dead man"

"Damn you!" Sheffield yelled, "I will take you with us now!"

"Stop it Sheffield" Joseph said before Sheffield active the firestone, blowing them.

"But-"

"It's okay," Joseph said, breathing hard, "I expected this will happen. Since the day, I welcomed you to my kingdom. I know you are the one that will betray me"

"I know that much. You are not that blind to not see what I`m planning to do" Lelouch said before a confusion entered his tone, "However, I still wondered why you didn't kill me or do something to prevent it?"

"It's simple" Joseph replied, "Because I want to know what I will feel when you betray me and take over my kingdom"

"For that reason" Lelouch said in disbelief and shook his head, "Is this the reason why you want to attack Romalia?"

"Yes, I want to know how much blood that I should spill for me to feel remorse" Joseph revealed, "To fill the void in my heart"

"I see" Lelouch stated simply.

"Zero" Joseph said weakly, "My time is going short, tell me the reason why you are here"

"I`m here to kill you but like I said before I lose the reason to do that when I saw you like this" Lelouch answered simply.

"Don't play me as a fool Zero" Joseph said, "There is also another reason why you are here"

"You are right, I`m here for two things" Lelouch said, as he raised two finger, "One is your ring, the ruby of earth that passed down the line of Gallia King, the proof that you are Gallia King. Two is the ring that your familiar Sheffield had, The Ring of Andvari"

"I see" Joseph said simply, "Sheffield, please gave the two rings to Zero"

"But master Joseph" Sheffield tried to against it but Joseph shook his head, "I will going to die here with you, we didn't need the rings"

"If you say so master" Sheffield said begrudgingly as she took of her ring and Joseph, throwing it to Lelouch.

"Thank you" Lelouch said as he caught the rings on his hand and turned his back to the two, walking away, "Feel free to do what you wanted to do"

"Zero" Joseph called, stopping Lelouch, "I don't know or care what you planning with the ring but I can guess it. However, could you fulfill my one last wish?"

Lelouch turned back to the two, he could gave the man that, "Speak"

"I want to see your face" Joseph said as he always wondered about it.

Lelouch simply made his helmet disappeared, making his long black hair fell, "This is my face, take it as a parting gift"

"Ah, so that's you face look like" Joseph said as he studied Lelouch face for the first and last time.

Lelouch did not say anything and made his helmet appeared again. He turned back and walked out the control room but not before, he left his parting words to Joseph and Sheffield.

"Farewell, Joseph, the king without heart and Sheffield a loyal but a fool familiar of the king"

**(Skip)**

"Saito" Louise called worriedly as she saw Gallia soldiers that surrounded the in the sky with their wind dragon. She did not know there was some Gallia soldiers that survived the explosion Joseph made. She was sure they were no survivors before they entered Joseph ship, which made this Gallia soldiers reinforcement. This looked very bad to them.

"Tabitha, are you okay?" Saito called the silent girl. They had flight away into a safe distance from the ship but before they could go any further, this Gallia soldiers stopped them. Tabitha had tried to run away from them but as she saw the emblem that Gallia soldiers had. The blue haired girl stopped running or doing anything else as her body trembling slightly.

"Tabitha" Saito asked once again. He never saw Tabitha like this before.

"Charlotte Helene Orleans De Gallia" They heard a female voice called Tabitha other name, making them turned their head to the source. They saw Gallia soldiers parted away making a path for woman who rode the wind dragon to approach them. The Gallia soldier commanding officer they assumed.

"My name is Selvaria Bles, second in command of Black Knight" Selvaria introduced herself.

Saito must admit that the Gallia soldier's commanding officer was hot, as his face blushed red. This was because he always surrounded with girls around of his age and rarely interacted with a mature woman. However, he crushed that thought quickly as this situation was dangerous to them. Then he felt Louise hugged him tightly and trembled in his back.

"What's wrong Louise?" Saito asked as he turned to Louise and saw how pale Louise face was. It was then he suddenly felt Tabitha trembled more than before, "Tabitha?"

"Gallia strongest order of knight" Tabitha informed Saito, her voice slightly trembled, "They are dangerous, very dangerous"

"Saito, we must run" Louise whispered, her voice was shaking, "We stood no chance against them"

"Huh?" Saito just looked at them in confusion.

"If you are planning to escape" Selvaria started as she stared them coldly, "I must suggest you to not do it as we will open fire to you"

As soon as Selvaria said this, all the soldiers pointed their lance that charged with magic power at them. The white orb at the tip of the lance made Saito gulped, knowing the Gallia soldiers outnumbered and overwhelmed them. Still, this did not mean he would give up.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Saito asked, trying to put a brave face against them, "Did you try to help your king? If that-"

The Black Knight that surrounded them suddenly laughed at Saito, minus Selvaria who smirked.

"What's so funny?" Saito yelled, which made them stopped laughing at him.

"Boy" Selvaria said, "We are here not to help the King"

This information shocked Saito, Louise and Tabitha. Because if the Black Knight was not here to help the King then why they were here.

"We are here-" Before Selvaria could finish her sentences, a large explosion happened.

"What!" Selvaria yelled in shock as she saw a bright light of explosion engulfed the ship his lord was in. She immediately turned her wind dragon to explosion direction and took flight to it.

"My Lady!" One of the soldiers yelled worriedly before he turned to other soldier, "I will go after her, you guys guard them"

The soldier took off immediately, chasing after Selvaria while the remaining soldier turned their attention to Saito and his companion. All of them narrowed their eyes, glaring at Saito as their face-hardened, making Saito gulped.

"What have you did?" One of the soldier asked, his voice had a dangerous edge.

"W… We didn't do anything" Saito said nervously.

"Don't lie to us!" Another soldier said harshly, "You are the last person that got off that ship and you think we will believe you that you didn't do anything?"

"Well-" Saito tried to explain that King Joseph and his familiar was the one that responsible for that explosion, however, Louise beat him.

"You say you didn't came here for the King so why you care?" Louise yelled as the tense situation finally got her nerve.

This was of course the wrong thing to say as soldiers once again pointed their lance to them. This time the white orb at the tip of their lance was bigger than before, making them realized that the soldiers was serious.

"Silent girl!" One soldier said in threating tone, "We don't care about the King but our leader, Lord Zero is in the ship!"

"Lord Zero is here?" Tabitha said as her eyes widened in shock. The mysterious and enigmatic leader of Black Knight was here was something that could be good and bad.

"This is bad, very bad" Louise said as she had heard rumor about Zero and she knew she had provoked the soldiers.

"If something happen to our Lord…." One of the soldiers trailed off but the threat was clear.

"At ease gentleman" A male voice alerted them.

"My Lord" The entire soldier yelled as they saw Zero with Selvaria and the soldier that gone after her approached them.

"Are you okay my lord?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Yes, though it was quite close for my liking" Zero said as he turned his attention to Saito, Louise and Tabitha. The three of them was intimidated with Zero armor, making they trembled slightly.

"Charlotte Helene Orleans De Gallia" Zero said before tilted his head, "Or should I say Tabitha?"

"Tabitha" Tabitha replied softly.

"Then Tabitha," Zero nodded his head.

"I will formally apologize for the attack to Romalia by the late King Joseph" Zero paused for a moment, "And about what happened to you, your mother and especially your father"

Tabitha widened his eyes slightly as she saw Zero bowed a little to her. Something his subordinate did not like if Selvaria glare was any indication. However, she also confused why Zero apologized about what happened to her family but shook it off.

"For now we will retreat from Romalia" Zero informed them, "And please send my apologize to the pope too for this attack"

"My lord what should we do with Charlotte?" Selvaria asked suddenly, making Saito, Louise and Tabitha tensed, "Surely we couldn't let her just go"

"We won't let you take Tabitha!" Saito yelled as he took his sword and pointed it at Zero, making the soldiers that around them pointed their lance back at Saito. Then far in the sky, Saito saw another Gallia fleet, making his eyes widened in shock, "What?"

Zero turned his head back to see what Saito saw, "It seem Lydia finally arrive"

"Relax, there is no need for you all to worry. That's our fleet coming to pick us up" Zero said as turned back to Saito, "And we will do nothing about Tabitha"

"But my lord, she is the next line in throne" Selvaria insisted.

"Something that didn't matter anymore" Zero stated as he looked at Tabitha, "You are welcomed to come back to Gallia as I will guarantee you safety, however, you must know that things will be running differently after this"

"Meaning?" Tabitha asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"You will soon know about it," Zero said as he turned his dragon, "Lets us go back"

With that, Zero took off, followed by Selvaria and his soldiers, leaving Saito, Louise and Tabitha. They watched as Zero and other flight to the fleet and before long the fleet turned back to Gallia, just like Zero said.

**(Skip)**

"I see, so that what's happened" Vittorio said as he heard Louise, Saito, and Tabitha story in his throne room with Tiffania and Henrietta after they returned the stolen founder round mirror which Julio took for him, "Though I found it weird for them to just come and go like that"

"Your Eminence, this might be having something to do with information we received" Julio said as Vittorio nodded his head.

"What information Your Eminence?" Henrietta asked curiously.

"Two days ago, we received information that Gallia border being closed down" Julio informed them, "Which the reason why we didn't expect King Joseph to attack us but…."

"With Black Knight appearance in the battlefield, it seems that it was not King Joseph who ordered it but Zero, the leader of Black Knight" Vittorio finished.

"But Your Eminence, only a ruler could order to close the border" Henrietta said in confusion as a leader of a knight order did not had that right.

"Normally yes" Vittorio said solemnly, "However, there is a disturbing rumor and I think Miss. Tabitha has heard it"

"Rebellion" Tabitha stated simply, shocking everyone minus Julio and Vittorio.

"So that's mean….." Henrietta trailed off as she looked at Vittorio.

"Yes, that's right. Zero and his knight order, the Black Knight has started their rebellion against King Joseph which made their presence in the battlefield made sense," Vittorio revealed, "This is meant that Gallia is in civil war"

"Civil war" Henrietta gasped, "Surely there is something we could do?"

"I wish that too" Vittorio nodded, "However, we couldn't as it will make us attacking Gallia, no; perhaps there is a way-"

"Wait a second" Saito yelled, "Could someone explain it to me about Zero and Black Knight?"

"Saito!" Louise yelled, "It's not polite to cut Your Eminence"

Vittorio chuckled, "It's not a problem Miss Louise. I forgot that Saito is not from our world, so it's no wonder he didn't know about it"

"How about you Miss Tiffania, are you also wanted to know about it?" Vittorio asked, remembering Tiffania lived in solitude before.

"Yes, I also want to know" Tiffania said timidly.

"Julio, please" Vittorio said.

"Yes Your Eminence" Julio said and he turned his attention to Saito and Tiffania, "Black Knight is a knight order that established a couple years ago in Gallia. It was composed of six people, Selvaria Bles, Radi Jaeger, Berthold Gregor, Lydia Agthe, Kurt Irving, and Dahau with their leader, Zero. Each one of them had their own army and a pentagram level mage"

"They sounded strong" Saito commented.

"Strong?" Julio snorted, "That is an understatement. The Black Knight considered as the strongest knight order in Gallia. They also hold a significant political power in Gallia and support from Gallia citizen"

"If that so why they start a rebellion?" Tiffania pointed.

"No one knew for sure about it Miss. Tiffania" Vittorio said, while shaking his head, "Some rumor said that it was because Zero thirst for power, while other said it was because that the late King Joseph and nobles planning to remove them, in the end, it's just rumor"

"Regarding the matter to stop the civil war there is one way" Vittorio informed them, "However, we will need Miss Tabitha help"

"Tabitha help? Why?" Saito asked.

"Miss Tabitha is in the next line of the throne with King Joseph death. So if Miss Tabitha wants to claim the throne, we can assist her while put down the rebellion," Vittorio explained his plan, "However, Miss Tabitha must decide it quickly because the longer we wait, the longer the civil war in Gallia will be out of control"

"What?" Saito said suddenly, "But Your Eminence, there should other way to do it"

"Yes Your Eminence there must be another way than this" Louise said, supporting Saito.

"Sadly, there is no other way" Vittorio shook his head.

"My queen" Louise said as she turned to Henrietta, hoping for Henrietta to help them.

Henrietta shook her head, "There is no other way Louise, this is the only way to make it didn't look like we invaded Gallia"

"So Miss Tabitha, what is your answer?" Vittorio asked.

Tabitha stayed silent as she thought about this. She opened her mouth to say something but the door suddenly opened, making everyone attention turned to the door.

"Your Eminence!" A soldier yelled as he entered the throne room, running to Vittorio and kneeled before him.

"Is there something wrong?" Vittorio asked patiently.

The soldier said nothing but offered a letter, which Julio took it and read after Vittorio nodded at him. They watched as Julio face turned into shocked expression as he read it.

"Is there something wrong Julio?" Vittorio asked, snapping Julio.

"Just an hour ago," Julio said, his voice was shaking, knowing his next words would shock everyone to the core. It was only just two days since the civil war began after all.

"The civil war in Gallia is over with Black Knight overtook Gallia Kingdom"

**(Skip)**

In Gallia palace, the throne room, Lelouch sat on the King chair without his Zero armor with the six members of Black Knight kneeled in front him and Bidalsha stood beside him.

"At long last" Lelouch started, "I, no, we finally obtained this Kingdom"

Lelouch stared each of the six members of Black Knight, "This will not happened without your help, Selvaria Bles, Radi Jaeger, Berthold Gregor, Lydia Agthe, Kurt Irving, and Dahau for that I thank you all"

"We live to serve you, Your Majesty" The six said as they bowed their heads.

"And you too Bidalsha" Lelouch said as he turned to the Elf who just nodded.

"With this, we completed the first phase of our grand plan" Lelouch stood from his throne, "And there is no turning back"

"We could only move forward, no matter what happened, no matter how much sacrifice we must make to achieve our true goal" Lelouch said as his eyes lost in memories.

"Raise your heads my Knights, no you all didn't need to hide the power that I gave you" Lelouch said, beckoning them with his hands.

Each one of the six members of Black Knight raised their head, showing a bird like symbol on both of their eyes.

"The time has come for us to show Halkeginia our true power"

"The power of the King"

"Geass!"


End file.
